History Will Not Repeat Itself
by anonyreaderfan
Summary: Elena confesses she has feelings for Damon. This is what I wanted to see happen at the end of "Murder of One".  NOT STELENA/DELENA


Disclaimer: The Vampire Diaries is the property of the CW. No copyright infringement is intended.

~ X ~

Damon was doing his best to explain to an unreceptive Klaus why he was having trouble surrendering the last remaining white oak stake. As he hastened to assure the hybrid that he would have the final stake for him as soon as possible, he was happy to be interrupted by his phone beeping the signal for an incoming text message.

He flicked his phone and said to Klaus, "This is from Stefan, might be news."

He brought up the message, and Klaus and Rebekah watched as a variety of emotions, the last one disbelief, flitted over his face.

He silently mouthed the words under his breath. "History will not be repeating itself. Elena loves you, and I won't get in the way. I did that once; never again. I lost, Damon, and it's time to accept it and move on. Whether she stays human or decides to become a vampire for you, the two of you will be a better family together than we ever were. Thanks for trying to teach me moderation. Explain to Elena that we can't go through this again."

Damon said, "No, no, no." He quickly dialed Stefan's phone.

"Hey, who's this?" a young voice asked.

"Who's this?" Damon demanded pacing back and forth totally ignoring Rebekah's and Klaus's puzzled expressions.

"Don't get mad, Dude. Stefan told me to tell whoever called that he gave me the phone," the kid quickly said.

Damon just terminated the call, looking stunned.

Rebekah studied him for a moment and then as she sauntered by said quietly, "Guess I'm not the only one who's lost a brother."

Klaus, who clearly heard the voice that answered the phone and knew what it meant, looked troubled. Damon was too bewildered to appreciate Klaus laying a comforting hand on his shoulder for a moment before leaving, saying almost kindly, "Find the stake and return it."

**Earlier in the day**

Elena spoke slowly, eyes shining with unshed tears. "I don't know what I feel."

Stefan looked down, playing with the white oak stake in his hand, his worst fears confirmed. He swallowed and left. Elena stared off into space, unsure what had just happened.

She turned when Stefan came back in the room and opened her mouth to speak.

He gently shushed her. "No, there's nothing for you to say now, but there is something I have to say. Something I want you to remember and hold on to. This is not your fault. It's mine. My fault." He repeated again. "Remember that."

She reached out to him, but he was gone.

Stefan drove over to the Michaelson manor and walked in on Klaus and Rebekah who appeared to be arguing. He ignored the tension in the room, just putting the stake on the table. "Damon is getting the last one now and will bring it over tonight."

"Afraid to come together." Klaus openly sneered.

Stefan just stood waiting.

Klaus looked questioningly at him, hands out, and asked sarcastically, "What? You want a medal, a well done."

"Just waiting to make sure you haven't changed your mind and decided to kill me." Stefan spoke in a detached, unemotional voice. He could have been asking about the weather.

"I still might!" Klaus's half angry reply made Rebekah's head swing towards him.

"I'm giving you the chance." Stefan just stood there waiting, impassive.

"Giving up so easy?" Klaus taunted, swaggering towards him.

"I lost." He appeared unaffected by the statement, as if he was talking about someone else.

Klaus looked sharply at him and then stepped up almost into his face. He grabbed him by the nape of the neck and twisted his head so he could search Stefan's eyes. What he saw in them gave him pause, and his face went from mocking to something close to sad. "I wanted to break through to you, not break you."

Stefan stared back silently and then reached up and removed Klaus's hand. He walked away only to find Rebekah in his path. "Goodbye," was all he said as he sidestepped around her.

She was disconcerted and replied reflexively before she had time to think, "Goodbye."

Klaus rallied and called after him. "When I leave with Elena, you're welcome to come with us. You know you want to." He smirked at an unsettled Rebekah, rolling his eyes comically, and continued, "I mean it Stefan. You can come . . . " His voice and his grin trailed off as he heard the car door slam and the engine start up. He shook off his momentary feeling that something was wrong and reassured Rebekah, "He'll come out of it."

She shook her head slowly. "I don't think so." She walked out saying over her shoulder. "You better make a lot of hybrids. You seem to drive everyone away."

Stefan returned to the boarding house and walked slowly upstairs to his room. He looked around like he was seeing his things for the first time. He touched books and mementos collected over a lifetime. He stopped in the middle of the room and straightened his spine, seeming to come to a decision. He moved at vampire speed gathering up his diaries and photos, bringing them downstairs, and piling them in the center of the huge fireplace. He quickly lit a fire and sped back upstairs.

He gathered any items of value; first editions, antiques, and collectibles, and stacked them in the center of the room. He hand wrote a note with 'MATT' on it and taped it to the top. His next move was to grab knapsacks and duffel bags and empty his closet and bureau drawers. He grabbed them, never looking back, and closed the door.

He packed the luggage in the trunk and backseat of his car and then zipped back into the house, heading down into the basement. He grabbed an empty cooler and packed it with blood bags and an icepack.

He drove to the edge of the town center and sat for a moment in his car, staring out at the sights he knew so well, thinking.

He quickly typed out some messages on his phone –

_Bonnie,_

_My coming to Mystic Falls was the start of heartache, pain, and death for you. I know it doesn't help, but I'm sorry. I never wanted you to be hurt. I just want you to know that you were never just collateral damage to me. I hope my leaving will signal a change in your life for the better._

_Caroline,_

_Friends always! Never lose your zest for life. When it's time for you to move on and leave your home, look me up._

_Matt,_

_I left you some stuff. Get it to a good broker, and you'll be able to keep your home and pay for school. We were friends for only a short time, but it was enough for me to know what a good man you are. It was a real pleasure knowing you._

_Alaric,_

_Don't give up. Damon and Elena need you._

He quickly typed and sent each one, pausing for a long moment before he finally sent the one to Damon. He sighed and got out of the car, approaching a young boy who looked to be around thirteen or so.

"Need a phone?" he asked.

The kid looked around to see who was talking to him and then said suspiciously, "Are you one of those pervs who likes young kids?"

Stefan smiled and threw the phone at the kid who caught it reflexively. "Service is paid up for the next three months. You got everything, 4G, internet, apps, games, the works."

The kid's face lit up for a moment and then looked worried. "Won't I get in trouble?"

"Just tell whoever calls that Stefan gave it to you. No one will bother you."

The kid eagerly starting playing with the phone, but then remembered to look up and say, "Thanks." No one was there.

Stefan drove for the next couple of days, stopping only to sleep a few hours in the car at truck stops. He was headed to New York City, figuring it was a good jumping off point for wherever he decided to go.

He chose Italy when he got there. He made sure his passport was in good shape and booked a round trip ticket. He had no intention of returning, but it raised less flags then a one way ticket. The ticket agent at the airline counter was trained to smile and be especially pleasant to the first class passengers. She didn't need that training when she looked up to see a solemn, handsome, well dressed man at her counter. She flashed him her most seductive smile, batting her eyelashes and playing with her hair, but it didn't seem to affect him. He was pleasant, but not approachable. Stefan left the counter after checking his bags and getting his boarding pass.

Another passenger was next in line, but a young woman spoke to him and he waved her ahead of him. The lovely brunette approached the ticket agent and said with a friendly smile. "I have a favor to ask you."

The ticket agent thought her eyes were the most beautiful she had ever seen. Absolutely lovely and so compelling. "Anything." She smiled willingly.

"I'd like my seat next to that man that just left. It's a long flight, and he looks like he'd be fun to talk to."

The ticket agent giggled mischievously. "I don't blame you. He was a looker. I'll take care of it."

The brunette thanked her and smiled as she looked at her boarding pass.

Stefan boarded the plane early with the rest of the first class passengers. The seat next to him was still empty even though most of the passengers were now on. That was fine with him. He accepted a drink from the steward, flicking nervously through a magazine, unable to concentrate.

Just as the doors were about to close he heard one last passenger come on. The floor was carpeted but he still recognized the sound of high heels coming down the aisle. The sound stopped next to his seat. He started when a familiar voice said, "This should be fun."

He turned slowly to find Katherine smiling seductively and laughing at him.

"I told you I keep a close eye on you." She buckled her seat belt as the cabin door was closed and the airplane began to back up from the terminal. She reached over and placed a hand on his. He didn't pull back, just stared at her. She gently brushed the hair off his forehead. "You need sleep. I'm here, and we can talk when you wake up."

He leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes. She never let go of his hand, and some of the tension in his body eased. He wasn't alone anymore.

~Fin~


End file.
